In many environments, such as homes, factories, warehouses, etc., airborne particles, such as glues, smokes, dust, organic materials, etc. are created. These airborne particles may cause discomfort concerns to persons in the environments, health concerns to persons in the environments, fire hazards, equipment malfunction, product issues, and/or other issues. As an example, in many factory settings, various airborne particulates are created from a manufacturing process that can be harmful to those people in the factory. While many of these environments are equipped with one or more ventilation systems, oftentimes, the ventilations systems provide inadequate airflow to route and/or capture a desired amount of the particles.